Secrets Of The King and Love of the Cat
by IrisII
Summary: Amuto. Ikuto Finds a secret on Tadase's computer. Can he tell Amu before its to late and Can he confess Amu? And what happens when Ikuto Notices he loves her! And Amu feels the same? My first story.
1. Chapter 1:Finding Of The Secret

**Amuto. Ikuto Finds a secret on Tadase's computer. Can he tell Amu before its to late and Can he confess Amu? And what happens when Ikuto Notices he loves her! And Amu feels the same? My first story**

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-Normal POV-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

Ikuto was wandering around the dark ally ways like he always does at night. He was angry. He had overseen Amu and Tadase kissing. Ikuto had wanted Amu's first kiss. Only if she noticed that he was not messing with her feelings, but loved her. He looked up at the sky.

Then it hit him. Tadase wasn't blushing when he kissed her. " Why didn't he blush?" Ikuto thought for a moment. Then Ikuto started walking home. When Ikuto got home he knew what he was going to do tomorrow, since it was Saturday. He would go up to Tadase's house since Amu and Tadase would be on a date.

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-Next Day-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

Ikuto woke up. He looked around, then remembered he had to go to Tadase's house today. He got dressed, then walked out the door. It was a cold evening. He would go check on there date later. He finally got over to Tadase's house. He snuck in through his door. Since he didn't keep it locked. He knew this since he was his childhood friend. What was weird that Tadase's computer was on. But what was on it was more amazing. Ikuto was silent.

" Today, I'm taking Amu out. Ha. She doesn't know that on her birthday, I'm going to use her." Ikuto read these words. " What does he mean?!" Ikuto thought. Then Tadase walked in.

"Ikuto!" Tadase yelled. " Hi kiddy king" Ikuto said. Then Tadase noticed that Ikuto had read his computer. Tadase then shut the door behind him. " Ikuto. You read it?" Tadase asked smiling like he was planning something. " What's it to you?" Ikuto coldly answered, a bit worried about Amu. " I'm going to use her. I'm going to use her trust. To abuse her. And you can't stop me." Tadase said smirking. " Tadase.. How could you? I'm going to tell her! You can't abuse her. You not aloud to touch my precious girl." Ikuto told him.

" She doesn't trust you. She won't believe you. Her birthday is tomorrow anyways." Tadase said then chuckled. Then Ikuto pinned Tadase to the wall. " You are not going to Abuse Amu!" Ikuto yelled. Amu then walked in.

" Tadase! Ikuto!" Amu yelled. Then she glared at Ikuto. Ikuto let Tadase of the wall. " Amu. Lets leave." Tadase said to her sweetly. But before they left Amu went up to Ikuto and slapped him. Ikuto looked at Amu. He was shocked, sad, and just angry at the moment. He grabbed Amu arm. " Kyaa! Ikuto that hurts!" She shouted.

Ikuto remained silent, still grabbing her arm. He glared at her. Amu was shocked. " Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted. This time, and this time only, Ikuto was hit. Amu's arm was let go of. Then Tadase took Amu's hand and walked out the door. Amu just glanced at the hurt Ikuto. Amu was..sad!?

Amu and Tadase had finally gone to the park. Where he had taken her on their first date. " Amu, will you come to my house tomorrow for you birthday?" Tadase asked. " Sure!" Amu said. " I don't have anything else to do." Amu said the cool and spicy way. " That's good" Tadase said then smirked.

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-End Of Chapter-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

**How was it? This is my first story :D I DO Not Own shugo chara. Please review. Critistim is apriciated. Next chap will be up soon. Im bored and its 3:00 am.**

**Amuto forever :D**


	2. Midnight Visit

**Amuto. Ikuto Finds a secret on Tadase's computer. Can he tell Amu before its to late and Can he confess Amu? And what happens when Ikuto Notices he loves her! And Amu feels the same? My first story.**  
**What happened before**

**Ikuto remained silent, still grabbing her arm. He glared at her. Amu was shocked. " Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted. This time, and this time only, Ikuto was hit. Amu's arm was let go of. Then Tadase took Amu's hand and walked out the door. Amu just glanced at the hurt Ikuto. Amu was..sad!?**

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-Ikuto's POV-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

I felt the air come to my face. Where was I? Oh yes, I had finally been stricken my the kiddy king. " Amu.." he said silently. No one would hear. Ikuto finally got up, and wandered outside. " I got to find Amu.." He said to himself. I still couldn't believe Tadase would do such a thing. Abuse a girl..? Then I thought. " Tadase must have been drinking or something!" Ikuto shouted in his mind. " But isn't he to young..?" that thought also went to his mind.

"Hey where are you going!? Why so sad Ikuto-kun?" I heard. It was Uita. Then she ran up to me and hugged me. " Ill find the embryo. I promise" She said. At that I did wonder when we would get the embryo. Then My ears perked up. " Tadase, are you alright?" I heard. It must have been Amu. I ran over to where I heard the voice. Leaving Uita still there.

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-Amu's POV-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

He grabbed my hand. " Tadase are you alright?" I asked. " Amu.. I love you" Tadase said to me. My heart was racing. I loved him. I know I did. It was amazing. I was blushing. We kissed. But it wasn't a loving kiss. " Amu. Ill see you tomorrow" He said. Then he got up and left.

I saw Ikuto running to me, then he ran into Tadase. They glared at each other. He grabbed Tadase's arm, but then Ikuto looked shocked. Why? Ikuto then looked disappointed then angry. Ikuto then looked at me and clutched his fist. He looked like he was something hit him, like a car. His eyes seemed then locked and dead. " was he in a daze?" I thought. Then Ikuto walked away.

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-Normal POV-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

Amu finally was home. She was confused. Tadase loved her, then Ikuto.. Was angry. It was weird. " Amu-chan!" The three charas said. It was to late. Amu had a pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Ikuto kissing her. His face was so hurt, it seemed like he was shot. " Ikuto!!" Amu said breaking the kiss. Ikuto didn't say anything. " You're here to steal my charas? My lock? My Charas?!" Amu shouted. Then Ikuto shot a glare at Amu. " Amu.." Ikuto said coldly. " Eh?" Amu said acting cool and spicy. " Don't go over to his house tomorrow." Ikuto said. Then their was a dead silence. " Haven't you anything better to do?" Amu shouted.

" Amu, Why are you shouting?" Amu's mom yelled. Then she rushed in. " Amu! are you alright!?" Amu's mom shouted. " I'm fine. Mom This is.." Amu said.. But stopped suddenly when she saw there was no Ikuto. " Ok Honey." Amu's mom said leaving the room.

Amu thought " He must have left" then out of no where. " Boo!" Ikuto said. She jumped and landed on the ground. Ikuto picked her up and put her back on her bed. Then played with a few of her loose pink hairs on her head. " Ikuto…" was all Amu managed to say. Ikuto kissed her on the forehead and left. " What was that about?" Amu thought.

Then she went to sleep.

**-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:End Of Chapter.-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:--:-:-:-**

** How was it? :D This is my first story I do not own shugo chara! It didn't take very long. But This chapter is a bit akward. xD**


End file.
